Irreplaceable
by ZenZen
Summary: The sequel to my other fic 'Glass Roses'. Voldie is back, and this brings an unexpected visitor to Hogwarts...


Disclaimer: I own HP, and I own the WB network, and not to forget Disney… and that S Club song at the bottom… *trying to envision even ::one:: lawyer reading this…* Uh… never mind… I lied! I lied! I don't own any of those things I mentioned! 

"Love is like a glass rose, beautiful and delicate. But on top of that, it is also very fragile, and if not handled with care, it will break. Even if it is easily repaired, there will always be a thin line separating the two, and when there is another disagreement, it might not be repaired so easily. So instead of trying to mend an old love, move on, treat him as no more than a distant memory, and find a new love…"

Ginny put down her quill and read back what she had just written. She laughed in spite of herself, memory her ass, as if she can ever forget. That scene in the Great Hall just keep on replaying itself over and over again in her head… even though it had happened two years ago, Ginny remember it like it had just happened yesterday. If only she hadn't loved his so much, so much it hurts…

Shaking her head, Ginny tried not to think too much about it, it's over now, and even more important, she had work to do.

Sighing, the red head turned back to the pile of letters that she had received. Having her own advice column in _Young Witch's Weekly_ wasn't all glamour, despite what everyone else thinks.

~~~

It was well after midnight when Ginny had gotten back to her dorm, her friends were all asleep. Ginny crept to her bed and sat down, trying not to make too much noise.

"Gin!" Ginny jumped as someone hissed her name.

"Adele! What are you doing up this late?" Ginny hissed back at her blond friend quietly, not wanting to wake the other girls. 

 "Just thought that I'd stay up and wait for you…" Adele whispered, all the while twirling her wand in her hand.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly, really, ever since she got her own advice column, her friends had started to come to her for all of their problems, it was getting tiring… stifling a yawn, Ginny grabbed Adele's hand and led her into the common room, "what is it this time?"

~~~

"Miss Weasley!" 

Ginny's head snapped up at Snape's stern voice. She'd been nodding off caused by serious lack of sleep, no thanks to Adele.

"Uh, uh yes, Professor?" Scrunching up her eyes and trying to read what was written on the blackboard, Ginny put on an innocent expression, trying to convince Snape that she actually had been listening.

"Would you like to tell me what is the use of the Polyjuice Potion, and one of its key ingredients?" Snape barked, making Ginny jump up from her seat.

"Uh…well," Ginny vaguely remembered Hermione telling her about the potion in their second year, "the potion is used to turn you into someone else… and one of its ingredients… lacewing."

Snape didn't look very happy at the prospect of not being able to take points from Gryffindor, but he merely waved a hand at Ginny and told her to sit down.

Ginny obeyed and tried to pay attention; it was after all, the year she had her NEWTs, and she didn't want to fail. But her mind just kept wondering back to her brother, Hermione and Harry. And of course, Draco.

~~~

Groaning as she dumped her bag on the floor, Ginny rubbed at a sore spot on her shoulders. The teachers were putting more and more workload on them with the NEWTs coming up and all. After finishing her work, Ginny'll have to go up to the office to answer some more mail. Juggling schoolwork with work is definitely _not_ fun, Ginny had decided, as she spread out the homework her professors had left her on the table. 

Looking at the symbols on the page set out before her, Ginny dipped her quill in ink and was about to start translating before a tap on the shoulder startled her and nearly made her drop her quill.

"What?" she snapped, turning around to find Kristopher Klann standing behind her, holding up a piece of parchment. "I think it's yours," he said.

Ginny took the parchment from her friend and tucked it away in her bag. Muttering thanks, Ginny went back to translating her runes. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her head to find Kristopher looking at her runes homework. "Take it easy," he said, "you'll survive."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "yeah, sure I'll survive, I just won't pass."

Kristopher laughed and sat down beside her, "of course you will, try not to worry about it too much, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Kris, your whole future would depend on these exams…"

"But they're easy enough…"

"Sure they are, and that's why around forty per cent of students in year seven don't pass. Kris, you wouldn't worry about this because you, my dear, are the top of the class." With that, Ginny turned back to her book, busying herself with her work.

The portrait door opened and she heard someone climb through the hole. Ginny felt Kristopher tense beside her and hear him bark, "What are you doing in here?"

Ginny looked up and dropped her quill in shock.

Standing at the portrait hole, cloaked in pure black robes, was Draco Malfoy.

~~~

Draco knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office, and waited for the old man to answer. The headmaster opened the door, and at seeing who was outside, he smiled and invited Draco inside.

Indicating for Draco to take a seat, Dumbledore sat back on his red chair and studied Draco carefully as the past student looked around his office. His appearance hadn't changed so much in the last year since he had graduated, his hair was still silver blond, he was still very tall and lanky, though his shoulders had become broader. Even though Draco looked the same, but something about him was different. There was an air around him that demanded respect, an air that said, 'don't mess with me, you're really better off on my good side'. His posture had somehow changed to a more demanding one, the way he had moved with grace, and the way he took in everything without actually looking around. _Yes, Mister Malfoy has indeed changed much, _Dumbledore mused, tapping his fingers on his nose. 

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore smiled as Draco snapped his attention from Fawkes back to him. "So what is it that you have come to talk to me about, Mister Malfoy?"

"I was sent from the MIU to warn you about…"

"Voldemort is it? 

Draco nodded. "All students must evacuate the school immediately, Voldemort has with him his dark creatures and he will destroy everything he sees. The students and staff are in danger…"

"How long do we have?"

"Voldemort has reached Edinburgh, and is expected to arrive within 36 hours."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "I will notify the staff. While you are here, Mister Malfoy, would you like to help?"

"It will be my pleasure, headmaster."

"Right, why don't you start with the Gryffindors, their common room is the closest, I believe."

~~~

"YOU, what are YOU doing here? YOU are not supposed to be here." Ginny stood up abruptly, her body shaking. Whether with anger, surprise or nervousness, she wasn't sure. Probably some of all.

Draco just looked at her with his cold grey eyes. "I have a name you know," he said slowly, articulating every word clear and loud, "if I'm not mistaken, it's quite unique, and I'd prefer if you wouldn't call me 'YOU'. It rather hurts my feelings."

Kristopher's eyes narrowed with malice. "Malfoy," he spat, "what's your business here?"

Draco eyed Kristopher, "Klann, is it? I remember you. You were the one who had a huge crush on Gin-"

Ginny cut in sharply, "just tell us what you're doing here and leave. You're not welcome, _Malfoy_."

A look of hurt flickered across the pair of grey eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came, and was replaced with a look of intense dislike. "For your information, _Weasley_," Draco drawled, "I came to warn you. But since you want to die with your little friend here, I'll leave you to it." Turning around, Draco was about to climb out the portrait hole when someone grabbed his arm from behind. _Ginny_, he thought. He would know her touch anywhere, even if the intention was to stop him and maybe rip off his limb.

"What is it, Weasley? Sorry you were so rude to the messenger? Want to apologise?" Draco said without turning around.

Blinking, surprised that he knew it was her, Ginny asked, "what is it that you've come to warn us about?"

"Voldemort." Draco said calmly as he turned around to face Ginny.

"Voldemort?" Ginny echoed, shocked, "but I thought that Harry had destroyed Voldemort in year six…"

"That maybe so, but do you realise that Voldemort is just a name? It could be any one of his minions taking the title of his former lord…"

"Who is it then?" Ginny asked, almost expecting the answer.

Not looking into her eyes, Draco said quietly, "Lucius Malfoy, my father."

~~~

Making their way down the corridor into the Great Hall, Draco jerked as they turned a corner, "don't do that," he said sharply to Ginny.

Startled, Ginny looked around them. "Don't do what?" she asked Draco, completely bewildered.

"Don't look at me like that. Don't feel sorry for me, I don't need sympathy, especially not from you."

Feeling a surge of anger, Ginny caught up with Draco and blocked his way. Jabbing her finger at his chest, she practically shouted, "What is your problem, Malfoy? What is your problem with the world? Don't act like you don't care, I know you do!"

"And how would you know, Weasley? How would you know how I feel?" Pushing Ginny's hand away, Draco started shouting back, "do you know what it's like? Living everyday in guilt because your own father had murdered so many people, so many people that you used to care about? No, of course you wouldn't, would you? Because you're so treasured by your family, because everyone does their best to protect you from harm, because your father wouldn't separate you and the person you love just because he liked causing you pain!"

Feeling that he had said too much, Draco walked past Ginny, his mouth pressed in a thin line. "I have to get the Hufflepuffs, you and Klann get to the Great Hall." And with a turn of the corridor and a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Ginny stood there, stunned. _Did Draco just say that?_ From the look on Kristopher's face, Draco has no doubt, said those exact words she had just heard. _I never knew…he never told me…_

From his position a few feet away, Kristopher went up to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go," he said quietly.

Ginny merely nodded, and they made their way to the Great Hall.

~~~

The news that Voldemort is about to attack Hogwarts had reached the parents, and flocks of students boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home. Draco had agreed to supervise the safety of the students on the train. As he wandered from carriage to carriage, he couldn't help thinking about his outburst to Ginny. He regretted saying those things; he regretted the hurt he caused her that was evident in her eyes; he just couldn't help himself. _It's the eyes_, he decided. He could never ignore those eyes, nor could he ever lie to them. He still loved her, after two years. He's had girlfriends in the two years without Ginny, but he knew that Ginny was the only one. _Irreplaceable_… a little smile played at his lips at he remembered his fifth year with Ginny.

~Flashback~

"What's this… oh my god! Draco, she's adorable! Where did you get her?"

"Pet shop… and it's a he."

"That's right, a he, perfect replacement for Draco Malfoy."

"Aw, you're leaving me for another baby owl… I'm hurt."

"I have to give him a name… how about… Draco?"

"In my honour? I'm touched…"

"And so you should be. Next time you get an owl, you'll have to name it Ginny so it'll always remind you of me."

"I'd never do that."

"Why? Because you don't want to be reminded of me?"

"Because you're irreplaceable."

"Irreplaceable?"

"Absolutely, irreplaceable."

~Flashback end~

Pushing back a lock of hair from his face, Draco sighed and continued walking. As he passed a blond girl, he was reminded of Lavender, and the incident in the flower garden. It wasn't his fault. He had asked Lavender to meet him, but there was nothing about it. Ginny was, after all, irreplaceable.

~Flashback~

"Lavender, could you meet me in the flower garden at five this afternoon? I have something to ask you."

"Uh, sure Draco…"

---

"So what is it you wanted me for?"

"Ginny. Her birthday is coming up in a few weeks; I want to find her the perfect gift, and I wanted some advise."

"Why didn't you ask Hermione?"

"I was, but it's supposed to be a surprise, and Hermione cannot keep secrets, if anyone asks her, she would go red and she'd do this stuttering thing… quite funny actually."

"What are those… are those roses for Ginny?"

"Yes, I'm meeting her here later."

"Can I see them?"

"Uh, of course… be careful! Branches!"

*Thump*

"Ouch, ouch, Lavender, do you have to be such a… ouch, Lavender, let go of my neck- ouch, that hurt… oof… gerroff me… ouch…"

"Draco! Lavender!"

"Ginny! Ouch, gerroff me Lavender… Gin! I can explain! Ginny!"

~End flashback~

Draco sighed and let his legs carry him on. If it wasn't for that damned tree branch in the way…

Opening the carriage door in front of him, Draco winced as he saw Ginny's red hair, standing out from the crowd. "Not her… not now…" Draco muttered and quickened his pace. He didn't want to face Ginny, not yet.

"Mal… Draco!"

Draco froze at the sound of his name. _Did she just call me by my name? _He wondered, _or was that just my imagination?_

"Draco, we need to talk, now."

~~~

"I'm sorry for what I said before, Draco. I didn't mean it. I really am very sorry about your father…"

"Don't," Draco said, looking out the window of the empty compartment, "don't say that. You saw it coming, I saw it coming, it was obvious. The signs were there."

The two sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other. 

"I hate him," Draco said quietly. So quiet, that Ginny had nearly missed what he had said.

"So do I." Ginny twirled her wand around in her hand. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we… I mean…can we…"

Draco smiled. "We can, if you want to."

Ginny nodded firmly. "I do."

"I have to explain the uh, Laven-"

He was cut off by Ginny as she put her fingers on his lips, silencing him. "Don't say it. It wasn't your fault."

There was another silence as the couple looked into each other's eyes. There they found themselves, and knew that they could never do without each other. Draco lowered his head as he felt his eyes moistening. _Family habit_, he smiled as he remembered the Malfoy Family Rulebook page 74, rule 637: _Malfoys don't cry; yes Victoria, even when your rattle gets stolen by ghosts. _

"Do you remember what you said in fifth year? When you gave me 'Draco'?

Draco nodded and raised his head so that he was looking Ginny straight in her eye. "I said that you were irreplaceable."

Ginny looked down at their entwined hands. "Am I still?"

Draco sighed. Letting go of her hand, Draco cupped Ginny's face in his hands. "Of course you are, silly, there has never been anyone else, and there never will be. I promise. You'll always be irreplaceable."

With that, Draco lowered his head and planted a long, lingering kiss on Ginny's lips.

Feeling wetness on his cheek, Draco realised that Ginny was crying. He gently wiped away the tears and kissed Ginny on the forehead. This was the first time in two years Ginny had felt truly happy. "Irreplaceable." She repeated as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder, feeling her tears once again warming her face.

~~~
    
    _Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_
    
    _One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_
    
    _There's no use looking back or wondering_
    
    _How it could be now or might have been_
    
    _Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know_
    
    _I've never had a dream come true_
    
    _Till the day that I found you_
    
    _Even though I pretend that I've moved on_
    
    _You'll always be my baby_
    
    _I never found the words to say_
    
    _You're the one I think about each day_
    
    _And I know no matter where life takes me to_
    
    _A part of me will always be with you_
    
    _Somewhere in my memory_
    
    _I've lost all sense of time_
    
    _And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_
    
    _There's no use looking back or wondering_
    
    _How it could be now or might have been_
    
    _Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_
    
    _I've never had a dream come true_
    
    _Till the day that I found you_
    
    _Even though I pretend that I've moved on_
    
    _You'll always be my baby_
    
    _I never found the words to say_
    
    _You're the one I think about each day_
    
    _And I know no matter where life takes me to_
    
    _A part of me will always be_
    
    _You'll always be the dream that fills my head_
    
    _Yes you will, say you will, you know you will_
    
    _Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_
    
    _There's no use looking back or wondering_
    
    _Because love is a strange and funny thing_
    
    _No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_
    
    _No no no no_
    
    _I've never had a dream come true_
    
    _Till the day that I found you_
    
    _Even though I pretend that I've moved on_
    
    _You'll always be my baby_
    
    _I never found the words to say_
    
    _You're the one I think about each day_
    
    _And I know no matter where life takes me to_
    
    _A part of me will always be_
    
    _A part of me will always be with you_

~End

A/N: took me a whole week to finish this fic, so you'd better review it! The song at the bottom is supposedly very appropriate for this fic, so I spent like half an hour trying to find the lyrics for it because I've only heard it twice before and don't know the name of it… well now I do… 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by (formerly) S Club 7. Very sweet song, listen to it if you can. I have no idea why Draco had that outburst, he doesn't seem like the emotional kind, but just ignore that if you think it's illogical.


End file.
